Rostros Vemos corazones no sabemos
by Lunajely
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**DISCLAIMER: **Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

**ROSTROS VEMOS CORAZONES NO SABEMOS**

Un día cualquiera o más bien, otro día mas a la rutinaria vida que solía llevar; ¿porque mi destino tenía que estar marcado desde que nací? ¿porque cada vez que veía mi reflejo no podía ver lo que las demás chicas veían? Sencillamente porque ellas no eran yo, ellas eran ordinarias mientras yo era Pansy Parkinson, alumna de la casa de Slytherin, y miembro de una de las familias sangre pura más respetadas de todo el mundo mágico.

No podía ver a una chica soñadora, ansiosa por ver a los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts y discutir acaloradamente con mis mejores amigas, en primer lugar porque no tenía amigas con las cuales discutir esos temas, y en segundo y más importante porque así no debía comportarme; mi apellido era superior, igual que lo era yo.

\- Querida Pansy ¿hasta que hora tengo que esperarte? – pregunto Theodore Nott, vi por el espejo, el seguía despreocupadamente sentado en el sillón de mi dormitorio jugueteando con la ropa interior de una de mis compañeras de habitación. Cogí el peine para cepillar mi largo y negro cabello.

\- Hasta que esté lista

\- La perfección no se busca, se nace con ella

\- Ya entiendo porque sigues así, simplemente te cansaste de buscar algo que nunca se te dará ¿o me equivoco? – dibujo una media sonrisa mientras tiraba al suelo la prenda. Deje el peine cuidadosamente en su lugar, vi de nuevo mi reflejo estaba hermosa, la viva perfección enfrente de mí, Draco se sentía orgulloso cuando estaba a su lado

\- Ahora si vámonos, no quiero que Draco espere mas

\- Draco, Draco, Draco, ¿cuando entenderás que para Malfoy solo eres su juguete personal? ¿Alguien para pasar el rato?

No hice caso a sus palabras, aunque algo de verdad tenían, Draco Malfoy solo me buscaba a su conveniencia, yo a pesar de que era una Parkinson para él no era nada. Levante mi mentón, nunca debo sentirme inferior a alguien mas, así que seguimos caminando por el oscuro pasillo, cuya única luz era de las lámparas, de vez en cuando de las ventanas se veían movimientos, algún pulpo o sirena o quien sabe que monstruo.

Theodore caminaba a mi lado lentamente, sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, si fuera como cualquier chica estaría suspirando por verlo así, su cabello negro caía grácil mente por su frente, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de misterio, tenia buen cuerpo, incluso mejor cuerpo que cualquier Slytherin que jugara quidditch.

\- El otro día escuche de unas chicas de Hufflepuff que estas enamorado en secreto

\- ¿Y quien se supone que es mi amor secreto? – me pregunto deteniéndose, yo a unos pasos más que él hice lo mismo

\- Lo ignoro, pero recuerda que eres un Slytherin no puedes caer bajo

\- En realidad no caigo bajo, ella es perfecta, es una chica hermosa, y espero que con algo de cerebro, aunque como van las cosas creo que puede más tu entorno que su cerebro

\- Una slyterin asumo por tus palabras, o tal vez una Gryffindor por eso que dijiste del entorno y todo eso

\- Querida Pansy siempre tan perspicaz, será mejor que continuemos, no queremos que nuestro amigo Malfoy se enfurezca porque lo hacemos esperar unos segundos de más.

Seguimos por el pasillo hasta que divisamos la sala común, y ahí reunidos

\- Porque tardan tanto! – dijo Draco

\- ¿estuvieron haciendo cosas sucias? – exclamo Blaise – malos niños

\- Zabinni compórtate, y ya vámonos que no quiero quedarme con hambre – Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Me mantuve atrás de los hombres de Slytherin, aquellos que de alguna manera eran…amigos no eran, tampoco compañeros, ni camaradas…que éramos?. Frente a nuestra mesa estaba la mesa de Gryffindor, sin duda alguna no éramos con el trío de tarados, ellos sonreían por cada estupidez y según sus rostros no era de burla, solo eran felices, alguna vez he sonreído así, voltee mi vista no quería ver aquello que de alguna manera me molestaba.

Pude observar la mesa de Ravenclaw, allí sentada estaba la ilusa de Lovegood, aunque a ella se le burlaran siempre estaba feliz, ¿Qué la hacía lucir así?, se acerco por la espalda la pelirroja Weasley y entablaron conversación.

\- ¿Acaso no piensas comer algo? – pregunto Crabbe – si no quieres yo podría comerlo por ti

Vi mi mesa, todos en su mundo, haciendo lo que tienen que hacer, ninguno sonriendo como lo hacían en las demás mesas, parecía que el mundo les apestara

\- ¿Porque arrugas la nariz Draquito? – le pregunte

\- Potter y sus tarados amigos, mira como sonríen seguramente burlándose de que me hayan castigado

\- No todo gira a tu alrededor Malfoy – le dijo Theo

\- ¿A no? Y entonces ¿gira alrededor del tuyo? Mi vida es más interesante lo puedo apostar

\- ¿Interesante en qué forma? – pregunto Blaise

\- De muchas maneras Zabinni como por ejemplo las chicas me prefieren a mí ¿verdad Pansy?

\- No lo sé Draco, yo te busco porque es lo que he hecho desde siempre, así que para mí es normal….eres mi rutina

Otra vez me estaba pasando, me levante de golpe no queriendo compartir con ellos nuevamente, salí del salón comedor y corrí hacia el lago, sentía de nuevo esa opresión en mi pecho, esa angustia; ¿porque siempre tiene que pasarme esto? ¿Porque cuestiono mi entorno? ¿Porque todos tienes que sonreír y mostrarse felices? Acaso su estúpida vida es pura felicidad, acaso cuando vuelven a casa ¿siguen siendo felices?

Cuando vuelvo a casa es a mostrar mi rostro frio, me enseñaron a no expresar mis sentimientos, a mantenerme alejada.

Me ate el cabello quería que el viento se llevara toda la confusión de mi cabeza, todo el dolor desconocido de mi pecho

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Theo asustándome

\- ¿Que quieres Nott? Largo!

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Que preguntas estúpidas haces Nott, ¿porque no me sentiría bien?

\- Porque has huido, porque le has contestado distinto a Malfoy y porque has arruinado tu imagen al recogerte el cabello de esa forma

Sentí arder mis ojos, será que si estoy enferma y por eso me he cuestionado todo, una gota resbalo de mi mejilla

\- Pero…

\- No digas nada, es una brecha de debilidad nada mas

\- ¿Porque? – lo mire interrogante, porque? Porque diablos quería saber él, que le importaba, me senté en el suelo, sabía que me observaba interrogante

\- ¿Conoces la felicidad Theo? – se sentó a mi lado – las cursis de Gryffindor hablan todo el tiempo de ser felices, vida de colores jupi

\- ¿Y de qué color es? – pregunto

\- ¿Lo ignoro y tú? – le pregunte clavando mis ojos grises en su rostro

\- Si la felicidad tiene color para mi es negra ¿y para ti?

\- neutro

\- d¿esconocemos que es ser feliz?

\- Estoy cansada Theo

Eso se llama envidia Pansy

\- De qué diablos hablas Nott ¿de que tendría envidia? Soy Pansy Parkinson, soy hermosa, sangre pura, y con una fortuna enorme

\- Me alegro por ti, pero yo si tengo envidia, hay momento en que no quisiera ser Theodore Nott, no me importaría incluso ser un muggle.

\- Qué asco

\- No me importaría créeme, con tal de no vivir mi vida, de no tener que mostrar un rostro que no quiero, de ser tan oscuro

\- Que no te escuchen Nott

\- Solo somos tu y yo Pansy, confío en ti aunque me creas estúpido, contigo es distinto, a ti te puedo confiar mis sentimientos, no podría con Blaise porque se reiría, me diría que parezco niña, tampoco con Malfoy porque bueno…es Malfoy, y menos con Crabbe y Goyle no entenderían nada de lo que les dijera

\- ¿Por eso mantienes a tu amor en secreto?

\- No hay nada mejor que eso, para que lastimarla, para que escuchar que me rechaza por ser quien soy un futuro mortífago

\- Es nuestro destino, está escrito desde nuestro nacimiento

\- Si, lo está, pero podemos borrarlo sabes, podemos ser otros

\- Quieres ir por ahí y actuar como los Gryffindor todo felicidad? Te dirían loco

\- ¿Me imaginas ir por ahí y repartir amor a todo el mundo? Ja ja ja pero puedo huir a un mundo donde no conocen como soy ser alguien nuevo

Observe a mi alrededor, el lago ocupaba el paisaje, la brisa levantaba mis pocos cabellos sueltos ¿podría huir así como dice? Claro que no, soy una cobarde.

\- Tendrás que pensar una escusa por lo que dijiste a Malfoy

\- No le dije nada de lo que él no me haya dicho

\- Arruinara los negocios de sus padres y los tuyos ¿quieres que ellos te reclamen?

Me acosté en el suelo, extendí mis brazos sobre mi cabeza dejando que el viento se lleve todo

\- Theo – le llame, nuestras miradas se encontraron – si te vas ¿me llevarías?

\- Hasta el fin del mundo

\- ¿Porque? – le pregunte, me levante y abrace las piernas con mis brazos

\- mírate Pansy – me dijo, se acerco y retiro una hoja de mi nudo del cabellos – eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, todos los días muestras un rostro pero no eres esa chica

\- Soy Pansy Parkinson

\- Sí, pero no la Pansy que sigue a Draco, no la Pansy que se burla de los demás

\- Me haces parecer una buena chica – Theo se acerco a mi puso sus labios junto a los míos, no moví ni una parte de mi cuerpo solo recibí el beso, el viento volvió a soplar haciendo que cabello cubriera mi rostro

\- Mírate aquí Pansy Parkinson, esta eres tú, y a ella es a quien tanto he esperado – Theo se puso de pie y me dejo sola, sola con mis pensamientos y con un beso, no supe cuando, pero cuando me di cuenta tenia dibujado en mi rostro una risa tonta; mire hacia donde se había ido Theo, el esperaba a lo lejos, me levante y sacudí mi falda, corrí hacia él.

Cuando llegue me sonrió, le regrese la sonrisa, no sabía que podía hacer eso – es hora de volver – cogió el moño de mi cabello dejándolo caer suelto

\- Según yo

\- No digas nada querida Pansy, hay que actuar hasta que podamos ser libres

\- Por supuesto – pase la lengua por mis labios, ¿no quería seguir siendo una prisionera? No cuando sabia que lo era – Theo porque…

\- Hasta que llegue el momento – puso un tierno beso en mi frente y se marcho

\- Hasta que llegue el momento – repetí sus palabras – hasta que llegue el momento seguiré siendo esa Pansy Parkinson querido Theo.


End file.
